The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of cranesbill plant grown as an ornamental for use in border, rock garden, container, or groundcover for the landscape. The new variety is known botanically as Geranium×hybrida and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘ORKNEY CHERRY’.
The new Geranium variety named ‘ORKNEY CHERRY’ is the product of a formal breeding program established by the inventor in 1985 at the inventor's nursery in Kirkwall, Orkney, United Kingdom. The purpose of the breeding program was to identify scientific connections between species of Geranium, and to produce new and interesting garden worthy plants with unusual combinations of characteristics. Two new varieties that resulted from this breeding program are Geranium ‘Sabani Blue’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,305) and Geranium ‘Westray’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,716).                ‘ORKNEY CHERRY’ is a seedling selection arising from the inventor's controlled cross-pollination of an unnamed seedling of Geranium×antipodeum as the female parent, and an unnamed seedling of Geranium×oxonianum as the male parent.        
Geranium×antipodeum is the taxonomic name accorded to hybrids between Geranium traversii and Geranium sessiliflorum. The derivation of the particular plant of Geranium×antipodeum used by the inventor is described herein.
Geranium×oxonianum is itself a hybrid from the cross between Geranium endressii and Geranium versicolor. 
The breeding process which produced ‘ORKNEY CHERRY’ proceeded as follows:
First, in 1992, the inventor successfully cross-pollinated a plant of Geranium sessiliflorum ‘Porters Pass’ (seed parent, unpatented) with a plant of the species Geranium×traversii (pollen parent, unpatented). The resulting seed was germinated in 1993, then flowered in 1994 and an individual seedling was selected in 1994 for further hybridization.
Second, in 1995, the individual seedling selected from the foregoing cross was used as seed parent and backcrossed with a plant of Geranium sessiliflorum ‘Porters Pass’ as pollen parent. The resulting seed was germinated in 1996, followed by flowering and selection of a single promising seedling in 1997.
Finally, in 1997, the single promising seedling as above was used as seed parent and crossed with an individual plant of Geranium oxonianum (pollen parent, unpatented). The resulting seed was germinated in 1998, then flowered in 1999. The inventor selected an individual seedling, ‘ORKNEY CHERRY’ from this group of flowering seedlings.
During the breeding process, the flowers of each seed parent were emasculated at the early head stage to prevent self-pollination; which is a problem of small-flowered species, and bagged to prevent cross-pollination. Flowers were collected in the early morning and checked with a lens to ensure that the pollen had not been disturbed. The flowers were kept in a warm room free from pollinators, and the anthers would release the pollen later in the day. The female flower was checked with a lens to ensure that no pollen had been left during emasculation, and was then pollinated with pollen from the male flower — which had been checked with a lens to ensure the pollen was undisturbed. The glassine bag was replaced and remained in place until the seed was collected, or the cross was determined unsuccessful.
The female parent of ‘ORKNEY CHERRY’ no longer survives, but was a low-growing plant with dark brown leaves and small white flowers. ‘ORKNEY CHERRY’ is distinguishable from the female parent by greater spreading of habit, leaf colour, leaf shape, flower colour and flower size.
The male parent of ‘ORKNEY CHERRY’, Geranium oxonianum, exhibits small bushy clumping habit, green leaves, and medium-sized reddish-purple funnel-shaped flowers. ‘ORKNEY CHERRY’ is distinguishable from the male parent by habit, leaf color, flower color, and flower size.
‘ORKNEY CHERRY’ was selected by the inventor in 1999. Selection was based on a combination of plant habit, leaf size, leaf shape, leaf color, and flower color. ‘ORKNEY CHERRY’ is characterized by compact low spreading habit, large dark purple-green leaves, and large bright fuchsia-red flowers. Cultural requirements are freely-draining soil, full sun and adequate but not excess water. ‘ORKNEY CHERRY’ is hardy to USDA Zone 5.
‘ORKNEY CHERRY’ was first asexually propagated in 2000 in Orkney, United Kingdom. Asexual propagation was accomplished by the inventor, utilizing the method of division. Under careful observation ‘ORKNEY CHERRY’ has been determined stable, uniform, and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.